Field
The described technology generally relates to stretchable display panels and display devices having the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Display devices include a display panel having a plurality of pixels. Display devices output images by causing the pixels to emit light.
To meet the manufacturing requirements of dynamic displays such as flexible displays, stretchable displays, transparent displays, etc., research and development is being actively conducted.